


Unexpected

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: week of weasleycest, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron shouldn't have been surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

One winter, Charlie came home for Christmas, and Ron was taller than his older brother. It shouldn't have been so much of a shock. After all, he'd been taller than the twins for nearly two years, and Charlie only had a couple of inches on Fred and George. It was just that the twins were constantly in motion--up, down, every which way--so Ron never really felt that he was looking down at them. While Charlie...Charlie was short and compact and _there_.

"Look at you," Charlie said, half-admiringly, half-laughingly. Ron dropped his gaze and blushed. "You'll be taller than Bill, next."

Charlie pulled him into a hug, then, the first since he'd arrived--Ron had been waiting for it--and he was the perfect height for Ron to feel the lump of his cock press against the soft/firm warmth of Charlie's stomach. He wrapped his arms around Charlie and held him even more tightly.


End file.
